


The sweetest girl

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern's sweetest girl was Arlene, his newest girl is Toby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetest girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



A man has to look after his family, Verns dad always said.  
He instilled it in his son’s mind, with words and deeds. Vern’s mother always followed his lead quietly and with dignity.  
He held long monologues about “those people”, and it was clear who he meant.  
Vern agreed that they were stealing their jobs and women.  
He lost one girlfriend to a black man, and that man was a football player.  
Vern swore to himself, and his father nodded his approval when Vern assaulted the guy after hours.  
Vern left him alive, barely. The guy never saw Vern’s face, and it was a rush.  
He swore never to be second place again.  
Arlene Mayberry responded to his advances, and they went steady.  
She was pure, and wholly clean as can be.  
Her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she laughed with him in the sunlight; her blue eyes sparkled at him. He had never felt so lucky before.  
Vern got her pregnant, and they had to marry.  
Vern got a job, and his father told him to watch out for “those people.”  
Arlene got a job waitressing after the baby was born.  
Then she got pregnant with Andrew, and it all changed for them.  
He was there for her, but it wasn’t enough.  
Vern didn’t think it would, but he knew too little of the world then.  
He’d soon learn better, and that was just how it was for him.  
The world was not fair, and the people living in it were weak willed saps.  
Vern was strong, and his children would be too, or perish.

*

Arlene tried to raise her sons well, and she also hated the people Vern resented.  
She was a good woman, and her father had raised her well.  
Arlene never spoke against Vern’s will, only did what he said she should.  
She was a good wife, quiet and dignified, and faithful to her man. She was everything Vern had ever wanted in one person.  
Vern loved her with all his heart, and she returned that love.  
The good die young, and so did Arlene, much to his sorrow.  
Vern was alone with his grief when she got cancer, and swiftly faded like a wilting flower cut down in its prime.  
Vern’s sons were wild things, running with packs of other wild things.  
He missed Arlene’s calm influence on them.  
He wasn’t calm, had never been.  
Vern was even less so when he was alone, without her love.  
Andrew was sniffing glue at seven, and Hank got a girl pregnant when he was thirteen.  
She miscarried, and Vern locked Hank in the basement for days.  
His lonely howls sounded like those of a small dog, begging for scarps from its master.  
Andrew didn’t beg Vern to set Hank free, he knew better.  
His father had taught him that at least.  
It was clear he needed a new woman.  
Vern started dating Martha Smith, she was pretty but dim.  
The sex was good, but she was not faithful as Arlene had been.  
The boys didn’t like her, and Vern caught her with a lover.  
She had many others if the gossip was true.  
It was a white man, and Vern still beat him bloody.  
He left Martha, and didn’t raise a hand against her.  
She begged to come back, but he refused her.  
Her cries meant nothing to Vern.  
His only wife was dead, and he’d never find anyone like her again, that was for sure.

*  
Arlene was his sweetest, truest girl, his only girl.  
In death she became his icon, his untouchable ideal, his Madonna.  
He would save his country from filth for her.  
Sodom and Gomorrah would fall.  
His father would be proud, if he knew how to do that.  
Vern never quite measured up, and it made him resentful towards the man.

*  
In Oz Vern thinks nothing’s changed.  
He still sees all those people stealing what’s his.  
Simon Adebisi is the worst, a huge maniacal savage who lives for decadence and drugs.  
Vern’s skin crawls at the sight of the man enjoying his worthless, wasted life.  
He steals Beecher from Simon because he must have a wife.  
A prison wife, even if he’s a man.  
It satisfies him to have done so.  
He’s still straight, but in Oz you make women out of weak men. It’s a time honored tradition. Vern likes tradition in general. He’s pragmatic that way.  
It works well, and Beecher has a nice face, and a nicer ass.  
Vern teaches him to suck cock and respect his elders.  
Vern wonders what his father would say.  
He rarely comes to visit, and if he does he only has scorn for his son.  
That’s as may be, Vern knows better now. He’s a man and not a boy anymore.  
He’s the daddy and that will not change.  
He knows you have to be tough and put those bastards in their place, and that’s why he’s in Oz.  
It’s a heavy price to pay for being right, and trying to provide for your family.  
Beecher is almost family, muses Vern and snorts with amusement when the prag gets real uppity. He can’t wait to instill some fear of God in the man with his belt.  
Violence is the only language some people understand, and he speaks it fluently.  
This is just the place for it too.  
Vern lashes his prag and all is right with the world. Beecher’s pathetic, feminine whining makes him hard, and he fucks him because it’s his right to do so.  
He is strong, and he has what’s rightfully his, even in a hellhole like Oz.  
His bastard sons will learn to accept him just as he learned to live in jail, even thrive in here. He’s a king and now only the fucking world needs to know it. Scrawl it in graffiti on the walls, Vern Schillinger is a master of the highest order.  
He will make a home out of this place or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Arlene and Martha two people because I liked playing with the idea.


End file.
